The invention relates to an attachment device for components mounted in recesses in vehicle bodywork, the components having clamps, supports and holders that are fixed or formed on the component and which interact with apertures and walls of the recess in order to hold the component in an easily detachable fashion in the bodywork.
German patent DE-AS 20 29 275 discloses an attachment device of approximately the type in which clamps, supports and holders fixed on the component can only be reached from behind the recess wall of the bodywork in order to detach the component.
German patent DE-AS 23 12 579 discloses an attachment device of approximately the foregoing type in which clamps, supports and holders formed on the component are accessible only from the front side of the bodywork via a narrow gap by means of flat tools in order to detach the component.
German patent DE-PS 25 42 920 discloses an attachment device of approximately the foregoing type in which one holder on the component is in the form of a swivel pin and another holder is in the form of a screwed connection accessible only from the outside of the recess in the bodywork in order to detach the component.